Serenade
by White Melancholy
Summary: After six years of no contact at all, Azuma suddenly came to Japan and appeared in front of Kahoko’s door. What’s he planning to do, and what will happen between the two of them? Yunoki Azuma x Hino Kahoko ONE-SHOT Rated T just in case


**SUMMARY**

After six years of no contact at all, Azuma suddenly came to Japan and appeared in front of Kahoko's door. What's he planning to do, and what will happen between the two of them? Yunoki Azuma x Hino Kahoko ONE-SHOT (Rated T just in case)

**Disclaimer**

La Corda D'Oro is not mine. It rightfully belongs to Kure Yuki and KOEI. Oh, just for a notice, I'm NOT promoting Louis Vuitton (you'll find out why I said this later in the story :P).

---

**Serenade**

A La Corda D'Oro fanfiction

By chocolateicecream301

It has been almost six years after Yunoki Azuma left to England. He cut all contacts with his old friends, the former participants of Seisou Academy's Concours. He didn't make any calls, emails, or even come and visit. He's too busy for all that. All his friends know about him now is that he's the current CEO of the Yunoki Group's London branch, and he's had a lot of success. That doesn't mean that the others aren't successful, though. In fact, most of them became really famous musicians. Tsukimori Len, as expected after having trained by a lot of maestros in the music world, is now one of the best violinists in the world, and he is also one of the Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra's regular guest performers. Tsuchiura Ryoutarou is now a famous pianist in Japan, and did a lot of concerts with other famous musicians like Hamai Misa. Shimizu Keiichi became a world-wide known cellist, his girlfriend, Fuyuumi Shouko, is a regular member of the Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra, taking the role of a clarinetist and Hihara Kazuki is now a member of the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra as the principal trumpeter. Even though he cannot become a musician like the others do, Kaji Aoi became a very famous and dependable doctor in one of the hospitals that his grandfather own (that fell into Kaji's hand of course). Amou Nami now is a most famous journalist in Tokyo and other prefectures. As for Hino Kahoko, after all her hard work, she managed to become a famous world class violinist, and at the same time the occasional guest concertmaster of the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra.

'_That's right. It has been 6 years since I last saw that person...'_ Kahoko thought, as she was reminiscing about her time in the Seisou Academy, the time when all of them were still together, _'I can't believe it... That's a really long time... Even the anti-social Tsukimori-kun showed up in my last concert tour a few weeks ago for some reason...'_

"I wonder how that guy is doing right now..." she muttered to no one in particular. She had been alone in her big house since morning, the one she bought after she became a famous violinist, and gathered loads of money. It was a house that is just too big for only one person, and she can say that it's very lonely, living there all by herself. She was always so bored when she's at home, which is why she doesn't like day-offs. Unfortunately, today she has a day off, since her manager told her to take a break from her hectic schedule, since it _is_ her birthday after all.

"_Consider it as a birthday present from me, Hino-san,"_ he said at that time.

'_What kind of birthday present is this? Making a person bored in a lonely house...'_ she thought in annoyance. She had spent her day looking through her job requests, scanning it to choose which ones to take and which ones to decline. There are various offers for her to pick, from concerts with big orchestras to performing for big companies in their gala dinner. There were also requests to play in wedding parties – the parties of people who could actually afford having her playing for them anyway, since her agent put a really high price tag on her. Now it's already 6 PM, and she's really bored. She wanted to make notes on her music sheets or practice, but her manager took everything from her secretly, including her violin. She woke up in the morning panicked because of him.

**BEEP**

"Ah, another one?" Kahoko said to herself, "These stuff are making my inbox really full." She took her phone that was lying next to her on the sofa, and deleted the message without even seeing it, because she thought that it was just another birthday wish from people she barely even know. After that, she threw herself back on the couch again, and turned on the TV that was off until that moment.

_Hino Kahoko, the famous violinist had just come home from her long but successful European tour..._

"Tch, this is really annoying... There's nothing to watch on TV..." Kahoko said, turning the TV back off, "Maybe I should call Hihara-senpai or Tsuchiura-kun; that would make me less bored... Eh, wait. Hihara-senpai has orchestra practice right about now, and Tsuchiura-kun is on tour. Mio-chan and Nao-chan were busy since last week, and I don't wanna mess around with Amou-san either... Argh!!! Isn't there anyone who could accompany me at all???"

**RING RING**

"Ah, who is this now?" Kahoko said, picking up her phone, and said, "Hello?

"Why didn't you reply my message?" a familiar dark-edged voice said over the phone. Kahoko shuddered after not hearing this voice in years. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out because of the shock. "Now why aren't you talking? Don't tell me that you didn't recognize me..."

"S-Sorry, but who is this?" Kahoko managed to spit out, in fright, shock, and all other mixture of emotions, although she had a guess about who the caller might be. Only one person in the whole world would talk to her like that, and make her feel that way when hearing his voice.

"Oh, you haven't talked to me in six years and you forgot, huh?" the person on the other line said, "I have to say that I'm offended, _Kahoko_, and to think that I haven't changed my phone number..."

"Y-Yunoki-s-senpai..." Kahoko said in recognition. She was now 100% sure that this person is none other than the former prince of Seisou Academy, Yunoki Azuma the flutist.

"That's good enough. Now then, why don't you answer my first question, Hino?" Azuma, who is on the other line of the phone, said, "I've spent a lot of trouble getting your number and your location, and you didn't even reply my message?"

"Well, I've been getting a lot of anonymous messages... Wait. What did you just say? You _know_ where I am right now??" Kahoko said, shocked once again. _'How on earth did this guy get my address???'_

"Yes, of course, after quite a long search, I finally found you," Azuma said, "Be ready in five minutes. If you're not ready by then, I'm gonna leave."

"WHAT??" Kahoko exclaimed in surprise. She really didn't expect this.

"Wear something decent. Well, then, see you in five," Azuma said, and then hung up, leaving Kahoko confused in her living room.

"WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??????" Kahoko shouted to no one in particular. She threw her phone to her couch, and ran upstairs to her room, changing her clothes. In about three minutes, she finished changing and rushed downstairs when she heard her phone ringing again. Knowing that it was Azuma, she picked it up. "Yes?"

"Are you done?" Azuma asked in an impatient tone, "I'm getting bored here."

"I managed to finish changing," Kahoko said, "Where are you exactly?"

"Open your door," Azuma commanded. Kahoko was confused, but rushed to the door, thinking that he would probably be in her doorstep already. If he _is_ there, she knew that he doesn't like waiting. She quickly opened the door, and she was right, the handsome prince Yunoki Azuma is standing right in front of her, wearing a simple white shirt, with three of its upper buttons unfastened, an unbuttoned black coat, and black trousers, his long purple hair up in a chic ponytail, some strands of hair let loose on the sides of his face, framing it perfectly.

"That was quick. You still remembered that I despised waiting for people," Azuma said, and then he chuckled, seeing the out-of-breath Kahoko. "You look breathless."

"Of course," Kahoko said, tired of running around. She remembered the times when she had made him wait for her after school. He was not happy at all, so she learned not to make him wait, or else she would get his worst 'punishments'. "By the way, let's put that aside, how did you know where my house is?"

"I have my sources," Azuma said, then looked at Kahoko from hair to toe. He was examining her clothes. She had on a knitted brown long sweater that stopped mid-thigh, black leggings, and a pair of suede really light brown knee-length boots. She also wore silver bracelets on her left hand, and her now long and straight crimson hair was dangling loose over her shoulders. "Those clothes will do. I was planning on a casual one anyway."

"Can't you give me a direct answer for at least once in my life?" Kahoko protested, unsatisfied with his answer of her question. "And what do you mean by 'casual one'??"

"No, at least not until you start replying to my messages," Azuma answered. "Well, then, seeing that you actually got ready in only five minutes, let's go."

"Ah, wait a sec," Kahoko said. Then she went back inside and took her gold and brown Louis Vuitton sling bag which contained her phone, her wallet and her sunglasses – since she _is_ a famous person now, her manager would scold her for not bringing at least some shades to cover her identity – and wore a brown paperboy's hat, matching with her clothes. Once she made sure that she's got everything she needs, she said, "Okay, now we can go."

"Well, well, I see that you're wearing something branded for once," Azuma said once he noticed her Vuitton bag, chuckling.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Kahoko asked, "This was a birthday present from a friend of mine. It was from last year though. I wouldn't have bought this, its wasting money."

"Alright then," Azuma said, still chuckling lightly, escorting Kahoko to his sleek black Aston Martin, opened the door to the passenger's seat for Kahoko, and then went to the driver's side of the car and slid himself in.

---

"Where are you taking me, Yunoki-senpai?" Kahoko asked curiously after a moment of awkward silence – well, for Kahoko that is.

"I don't know. Where do you wanna go?" Azuma said in a bored tone, not even glancing at Kahoko.

"What? You're the one that just suddenly called me after six years of no contact AT ALL and told me to get ready in five minutes!!!" Kahoko exclaimed in protest.

"Well, I did tell you that I'll leave if you're not ready in five minutes," Azuma said, "If you're really that annoyed, why did you just do what I told you to do? You could have stayed there and not get ready at all if you wanted to."

"W-Well, well, I-I was..." Kahoko stuttered, not knowing what to say. To be honest, she didn't even know why she complied with his wishes. It was like, like a spontaneous reaction, or more like an old habit. Whenever Azuma called her, she would get nervous and panicked, expecting him to tell her to do something for him. But the weird thing is it was always like Kahoko had no power to decline, to reject his offers. So whatever he says, she does. He had, no, still _has_ that power over her. That call proved it. However, Kahoko had no idea why it's like that. _'It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything... I don't even love him...do I?'_

"You were?" Azuma said, knowing that Kahoko wouldn't know how to reply him after he said what he said before.

"N-Never mind," Kahoko said, frustrated, "By the way, when did you arrive in Japan anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in London, working?"

"Just this morning," Azuma said.

"Why did you come back so suddenly?" Kahoko asked again, "Do you have an urgent business here or something? Because when you go on trips, especially if it's back to Japan, they usually write about it in business magazines."

"Why? Because I feel like it," Azuma answered simply, "It's not like I'm exiled or banished from the country or anything, I have the right to come back here."

"Okay, why did you show up in front of _my_ door instead of someone else's?" Kahoko said in an accusing tone.

"I had a feeling that you were bored. I was right, wasn't I?" Azuma said, "And by the way, since when did you read business magazines?"

Kahoko automatically blushed at this question. She had started reading business magazines to keep track of Azuma's whereabouts, or news about him. She felt like she didn't want to miss any news about him since they suddenly lost contact six years ago. But then she's not going to tell him this, or he would have something to tease her over. He would probably be able to guess anyway, by her reaction to his question.

"Don't tell me that you're reading business magazines to get news about me," Azuma said, in total amusement. Kahoko flinched and nodded shyly, Azuma laughed. He really didn't expect her to do such a thing. It was very surprising for her to do that after what he had done to her before. _'Probably it was a good thing to come back here after all. I haven't had a good laugh in years,'_ he thought. He wasn't laughing at Kahoko's way of tracking him though. It was quite a good way to use. He was laughing at himself for not expecting it.

"When are you leaving?" Kahoko asked just so she would know.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Azuma answered. Actually he came all the way back to Japan _just_ to see Kahoko. He had been suffering in these six years without his addictive toy around. He was almost unable to work properly because he kept thinking about _her_ instead of his business. And it was her birthday anyway, so it would be a good opportunity to give her something as a present. He didn't want to admit it, but she became a really big part of his life that it was a misery to be apart from her. Now that he had seen her, even if it's only for a few hours she had had him entertained, so he got his spirits back up again and he can go back to London and work. Too bad, he couldn't stay for long; he had work piling up as they speak.

"What? You're only going to stay for a day?" Kahoko said, disappointment showing in her voice. She actually had missed him, after six years of no contact at all; she had expected him to stay longer.

"Well, I have work piling up on my desk in London as we speak, Kahoko," Azuma said. Then he said in a teasing tone, "Don't tell me that you want to stay with me."

"N-N-No!!! Of course not!!!!" Kahoko said in panic. She didn't want Azuma to know that he's actually _right_. It's embarrassing.

"I'm just joking, Kahoko," Azuma said, chuckling in amusement, "You really are the best." Then he realized that they had arrived in their destination, so he stopped the car, startling Kahoko.

"Why did you stop suddenly like that??" Kahoko said, surprise on her still red face.

"I wasn't stopping suddenly, it's just that you weren't paying attention," Azuma said, still amused by Kahoko's act, "We've just arrived."

Kahoko looked out of her window and saw her surroundings. It turns out that the two of them were in front of a tall, fancy building, which Kahoko recognized as the building with one of the best restaurants in town. It's extremely expensive and fancy; she ate there once with one of her clients, to discuss the job. "What are we doing here?" she asked, since it seemed like the natural thing to ask at the moment, for her at least.

"Have you had your dinner already?" Azuma asked in response.

"No," Kahoko answered.

"Well," Azuma said, like their purpose there is the most obvious thing in the world. Well, actually, it is. It's to have dinner. She knew that. But she still asked anyway. It's just her nature to say whatever was in her mind at the moment, without thinking about it first. Azuma's the opposite. He always thought about what he's going to say before he actually says it. Well, actually he always calculates _everything_, from words to actions – his own and others' actions – and so, almost everything he does are always planned beforehand.

In a moment, Azuma got out of the car and opened her door just like a gentleman he is. But although he _acts_ like a gentleman, he still spoke to her in his harsh tone.

"Get out," he said, or more like commanded. She just sighed and got out of the car obediently. Once they're both out of the car, Azuma changed his 'face' to the mask he wears in public. Then he grabbed her hand and led her inside. As always, for some reason she followed him obediently. Once the waiter appeared to welcome them, he said to her in a warning tone, "Don't be annoying." Kahoko nodded in alarm.

"Welcome back to our restaurant, Yunoki-sama. We had been expecting you," the waiter said, with an obvious familiarity. It seems like he comes here often. "We already had the VIP Room set up. We really hope that you like it. Please follow me, it's this way."

"Thank you very much," Azuma said, then followed the waiter. Kahoko, who was next to him, just followed not knowing what he's planning to do. Then they arrived in the VIP Room, which was on the 11th floor – the restaurant occupied the 10th and 11th floor – and the waiter opened the door.

"Ladies first," Azuma said in his gentlemanly manner, and Kahoko entered the room, with Azuma tailing behind her. Kahoko was dazed when she saw the room. The room was not that big, but its walls were made of glass, allowing her to see the night view of the city very clearly. A white, circular table for two was set up in the middle of the room, and in the middle of the table there was a purple aromatherapy candle with lavender scent, which gives of the room a peaceful feeling. In short, it was _beautiful_.

"I should have worn a skirt," Kahoko said, seeing that her outfit didn't really match the room.

"No, your outfit is fine," Azuma said, chuckling. "Didn't I say that I wanted it to be a casual one?"

"Well, yeah," Kahoko said, remembering what he said when he observed her clothing. After that the two of them sat on the comfortable chairs the waiter came with the food. Although she was no longer surprised with the level of extravagance in that dinner, she just stared blankly at the food. For some reason, she really didn't feel like eating at that moment. She wondered why he did all this. He showed up at her door suddenly after six years. Plus he came at the right time, right when she was having the most boring birthday in her life. He saved her from boredom. And the fact that he came this morning and will leave tomorrow afternoon made her think that he was probably coming here to celebrate her birthday with her.

'_No way that will ever happen,'_ Kahoko thought, shaking her head, hoping that the thought would get away, _'Again, it's not that he's my boyfriend or anything. He doesn't love me. In fact he hates me. But if he hates me, why is he doing all this???? ARGH!!!! Why does he make me so confused????'_

"What's the matter?" Azuma asked, seeing Kahoko's odd behavior, "Do you not like the food?"

"N-No, that's not it," Kahoko answered, now looking at him instead, "I was just wondering why you're doing all this."

"Doing all what?" Azuma asked, not really understanding the question asked by the woman sitting in front of him.

"This. You suddenly called me, then five minutes later you showed up in front of my door, and then you took me to this restaurant. You also came back to Japan this morning, and then you're gonna go back tomorrow afternoon," Kahoko said, "I almost thought that you did all this just for me." Then she realized what she just said._ 'Why the hell am I telling him the truth????'_

Azuma stared at her. He was surprised by the amount of truth she had figured out. _'When did I become so obvious that she was able to see right through me?'_ he thought.

"B-But o-of course you didn't do it for me, right?" Kahoko said in embarrassment. She was so embarrassed she wanted to cry. _'Why on earth did I say all those nonsense to him? He would never do this all just for me; he wouldn't have any benefit from it...'_

Her expression made Azuma feel uneasy. She thought that she was just too full of herself, when she was actually right from the start. He _did_ do all this, every single thing, for her and her only. But she didn't know that, and now she's embarrassed because she said something that she thought was wrong. "Waiter," he called out, and in a matter of seconds the waiter is already by the table.

"Yes, Yunoki-sama? Is there anything you need?" the waiter said in a polite manner, half-bowing.

"Are the things I asked to prepare here yet?" Azuma asked, getting Kahoko's attention.

'_He prepared something else?'_ Kahoko thought in confusion, _'Why is he doing all this???'_

"Oh, they just arrived five minutes ago, Yunoki-sama," the waiter answered politely. Azuma seemed to be glad about that, which made Kahoko even more confused. It seemed like he was worried that the so-called 'things he asked to prepare' hasn't arrived yet.

"That's excellent," Azuma said, "Miyabi is still as helpful as usual. She must have sent my old chauffeur to bring the things here, am I right?"

"Yes, sir," the waiter said, "The man said that he was sent here by Yunoki Miyabi-sama."

"Well, then, bring them in," Azuma said, so the waiter bowed again and went outside to take the things. When he came back, he brought a black case with him. At first, Kahoko didn't recognize the black case, but after a while, she realized that it was a flute case.And it was not just anyone's case, it's _his_ flute case. The waiter gave the case to Azuma carefully, not knowing what was inside, and Azuma took it with great care. Kahoko can see that he really treasures his flute – probably because he can't play it often. "Thank you very much, waiter-san," he said.

"You're welcome, Yunoki-sama," the waiter said, and then he left again. After the waiter left the two of them alone, Azuma looked at Kahoko and said, "Do you know what this is?"

"Um, I'm guessing that it's your flute case?" Kahoko said uncertainly. Then Azuma smiled.

"Yes, you're correct," Azuma said, "This is my flute."

"Y-You still play the flute?" Kahoko said, "I thought that you were supposed to stop after high school..."

"Well, it wasn't that I can't play," Azuma said, "It's just that I can't concentrate on it anymore."

"That's great, isn't it?" Kahoko said, lighting up all of the sudden, "You can still play the flute although you can't concentrate on music instead of business..." Azuma just smiled bitterly at her remark.

"Well, I'm gonna play a song now. Don't blame me if it's bad, I haven't practiced in years," he said, "I'm gonna play this song _just for you_." Kahoko blushed spontaneously, hearing him say 'just for you'. Azuma chuckled lightly at her reaction, and then positioned himself to play. He started playing the song he had wanted to play. It was peaceful and serene, matching perfectly with the atmosphere in the room when they first came in. It was like he was trying to soothe her, to make her calm down with his music.

'_Ah, this song...'_ Kahoko thought, recognizing the calm song Azuma is playing. She knew that she had heard it somewhere before, but she couldn't remember. It was really familiar to her that she felt like the title was already at the tip of her tongue but she couldn't say it. She searched her mind for events from years ago. That's it. She finally remembered. The summer camp after the concours. He played this song for her at that time. R. Drigo's Notturno D'Amore, Serenade.

'_Eh?'_ she thought, realizing something, _'Serenade?'_ At the time when he first played this song to her, she still didn't know what 'serenade' means, because she was still new to the music world. But now, she knows _perfectly_ what it means, and her eyes widened in surprise. _'D-Don't tell me... H-He...'_

"Are you alright, Hino-san?" Azuma asked in his polite concerned voice, "You look pale."

"N-No, I-I'm alright..." Kahoko answered. She was too absorbed in her thoughts, so she didn't realize that Azuma had finished playing the song.

"Do you remember the song?" Azuma asked again.

"Y-Yes," Kahoko said, "Drigo's Notturno d'Amore...Serenade."

"Correct, I'm glad you still remembered," Azuma said. Then after a pause, he said, "Do you know what 'Serenade' means?" Kahoko nodded. Her face was really red; it's already rivaling her hair. Then Azuma put his flute on the table and walked closer to Kahoko. He took a strand of her hair in his hand and said, "If you know what that means, then you should know why I'm doing all this, right, _Kahoko_?"

"I-I don't understand..." Kahoko said nervously.

"Don't understand what?" Azuma asked. He didn't understand her statement. He knew that she finally understood why he's doing all this for her by her reaction to his previous question about the serenade, but now she's saying that she doesn't understand. He's confused by that.

"W-Why? Why m-m-me?" Kahoko said, "I-I'm so o-o-ordinary... You, you're the one who said that..." She can feel tears coming out of her eyes now. She doesn't know why, but they just kept flowing out. Her brain stopped working. But she knows one thing, she was crying out of happiness, because he chose _her_. From all the beautiful women in the world he chose her instead. She was happy about it, and she realized that she loves him, since, since God knows when.

"Well, you're nothing ordinary now. Aren't you supposed to be a famous violinist?" Azuma said, "And anyway, I've never said that being ordinary is a bad thing..."

"B-But, but still..." Kahoko said, now fully crying. Then Azuma took out a rectangular purple box with a pink glittery ribbon on the upper left corner. He gave it to Kahoko. "W-What is this?"

"Just open it," Azuma said, and Kahoko obeyed. She opened it, because Azuma told her to and because she was curious also.

When she opened it, she was dazzled by the thing that was inside. Her eyes were wide, because she was really astonished, happy, and surprised at the same time. It was a silver necklace with a teardrop-shaped pendant which is made out of real amethyst. It was beautiful and shiny, Kahoko was so amazed. She could imagine how expensive this necklace could be. Because she was so overwhelmed by happiness, she hugged Azuma without thinking, exclaiming, "Thank you!!!! I love you so much!!!"

Azuma's eyes widened, surprised by her statement. If he wasn't the calm and composed Yunoki Azuma, he would've blushed. He didn't try to let go, though, he just enjoyed the moment while it lasts. _'I could use it as a teasing material later anyway,'_ he thought.

"Thank you so much," Kahoko whispered while still hugging Azuma, audibly, so that he could hear it. Azuma smiled, genuinely, for once in how many years; he couldn't remember anymore. Just hearing her say thank you to him overwhelmed him with feelings of genuine happiness he had never felt before. A moment later, Kahoko realized that she had hugged Azuma, _and_ blurted out an honest 'I love you' to him. Her face turned beet red in a second and she let go of him.

"E-Eh, I-I'm sorry, Yunoki-senpai!!!! I-I don't know what came over me!!!!" she exclaimed in panic and embarrassment.

"Who are you talking to?" Azuma said in a teasing tone. He was really happy tonight. But it wasn't complete without his favorite entertainment of all time, making her say his name. She always gets really embarrassed so it was extremely amusing to watch.

"Eh? You, of course," Kahoko said in confusion.

"Oh, you were talking to me?" Azuma said, "If you were talking to me you should've addressed me properly, _Kahoko._"

"E-Eh? Y-You mean..."

"Of course," Azuma said again. Then he continued with his darker tone, "Say it. I wanna hear you say it."

"A-A..."

"I can't hear you," Azuma teased.

"A-Azuma...san," Kahoko said finally. She still couldn't help but add the honorific, though; she was too embarrassed to call him without any.

"That will do, for now at least," Azuma said, satisfied, "We'll fix that later, but for now, we should eat. We'll die out of hunger if we don't."

"You wouldn't die for not eating for only one night," Kahoko said, laughing, but went back to the table anyway. Then the two of them ate in happiness and relief. They overcame that first awkward moment and talked casually, with teases here and there. After they're done eating, Azuma paid the bills and drove Kahoko home.

"A-Azuma-san," Kahoko said before Azuma left.

"Yes?" Azuma said, really happy about hearing his name called by Kahoko. He just felt that way for no reason at all. _'I always lose my rhythm around her...'_

"What time is your flight tomorrow afternoon?" Kahoko asked. She wouldn't want to miss the flight, no way in hell.

"2 PM," Azuma said, "Now that I've told you, you have to come. I won't forgive you if you're late."

"I know, I know," Kahoko said, "But I really wish that you could stay in Japan a bit longer... It will be hard to contact each other once separated because of the time difference..."

"It's okay," Azuma said, "I'll wake up in the middle of the night if I have to."

"No way, that's unhealthy!!" Kahoko exclaimed in panic, "Aren't you busy?? You need to rest, Azuma-san!! Recharge your energy!!!"

"Oh, you want me to recharge my energy, huh?" Azuma said, smirking evilly. Kahoko shuddered. She just gave him an idea.

'_Oh no... Why did I say such a thing???'_ Kahoko thought in fear.

"_This_ is what I call recharging energy," Azuma said, and he suddenly grabbed Kahoko and kissed her on the lips. Once he let go, he smirked, and said in a teasing tone, "Thank you for recharging my energy."

"HEY!!! That was slick!!!" Kahoko said playfully, "You stole a kiss from me!!!!"

"Was that your first one?" Azuma asked.

"Yeah," Kahoko said, looking down.

"Well, it'd better be," Azuma said in the same playful tone as Kahoko, "So I was the only one that managed to kiss you after all... One on the head and one on the lips, where's the next one gonna be?"

"Hey!!! Stop that!!!" Kahoko said, with a face that is as red as a tomato. Azuma laughed wildly at her flustered expression.

"Kahoko, you're the best," Azuma said in between laughs.

"Of course I am," Kahoko said jokingly.

"Well, I have to go back to the hotel now," Azuma said, "It's getting late already."

"You're not staying in your house?" Kahoko asked.

"My family doesn't know I'm here, well, except for Miyabi, that is," Azuma said, "So I can't stay in my house, I have to stay in a hotel."

"Oh, I see," Kahoko said.

"Well, I'm going now," Azuma said, walking a few steps, but then stopped and turned back, "Or do you want to go to the hotel with me?"

"Azuma-san, stop teasing me!!!!!!" Kahoko exclaimed. He made her blush again, for the umpteenth time today. Azuma laughed again and walked away.

"Bye," Azuma said while walking, but stopped, again. "Wait, there's something missing."

"Really? What?" Kahoko said, walking over to him. Once she was close enough to him, he smirked, and grabbed her again, kissing her for the second time tonight.

"A goodnight kiss was missing, Kahoko," Azuma said, "Have a good sleep. Make sure you dream about me."

"Cheesy," Kahoko said, laughing, "Good night, Azuma-san. See you tomorrow in the airport."

Azuma smiled, and then went back to his car. After his car disappeared from Kahoko's view, she went inside of her lonely big house and straight to her bedroom, to sleep.

---

Kahoko arrived in the airport pretty late. She wanted to come at 1 PM, but the orchestra practice went longer than she expected, so she arrived 30 minutes later than what she had planned. "Azuma-san!!!" she called out once she spotted her new boyfriend Yunoki Azuma in the middle of the crowd.

Azuma turned around and saw Kahoko. He was delighted to see her. "You came," he said, after giving her a hug.

"Of course," Kahoko said, "There's no way in hell I'm going to miss this flight. Not when I wouldn't be able to see you until June."

"June? Why June?" Azuma asked curiously.

"My manager just confirmed a tour to England in June," Kahoko said, "I'll be in London for a week first, and then I'll be going around!!! That means I can meet you!!!"

"That's great!!" Azuma said, definitely happy about it. Suddenly someone cleared her throat.

"There's someone else here, you know... Don't be lost in your own little world and forget about me," a female voice said. Kahoko looked to the side and saw Azuma's beautiful younger sister Miyabi standing there.

"Miyabi-chan!!! Long time no see!!!" Kahoko exclaimed, giving Miyabi a big hug, "I'm really happy to see you doing well."

"I'm really happy to see you too, Kahoko-san," Miyabi said, "No, wait. Kahoko-neesama. That's more like it."

"Eeeeeh?? Why are you calling me onee-sama??" Kahoko said, blushing, "We're not married!!!"

"Because I have a feeling that you're gonna be my onii-sama after a few months," Miyabi said, grinning, "Probably in July."

"What?? Why so soon??" Kahoko exclaimed.

"Or maybe you don't want to marry me?" Azuma said in a fake sad tone, "I must say I'm really hurt, Kahoko..."

"E-Eh, I didn't say that Azuma-san!!!" Kahoko said in frustration, making Azuma and Miyabi laugh, "Argh!!! You siblings really love to tease me, don't you???"

"Yes, very much, onee-sama," Miyabi said, "I'm glad that I'm gonna have you as my sister. Our family would surely be livelier. Shizuma-niisama and Suzuma-niisama would love to have you in the family. And otou-sama too. Oh, onee-sama would love you, too, Kahoko-neesama. She would really love a new doll to dress up."

"WHAT?? NOO!!!" Kahoko exclaimed in dilemma. She hates being dressed up, Miyabi and Azuma knew that.

"Good thing obaa-sama had already passed away two years ago," Azuma said, "The rules are not that strict, now that otou-sama became the new leader of the family."

"Oh, I've heard about that," Kahoko said, "My condolences about your grandmother and congratulations about your father."

"Thank you, Kahoko-neesama," Miyabi said.

"Miyabi-chan, I told you already, we're not married yet, so don't call me that," Kahoko said, "It makes me uncomfortable..."

"You're gonna get married soon anyway," Miyabi said, "I know that you are. And look at the bright side, Kahoko-neesama!! Our company could be your main sponsor!!!"

"That's actually a good idea," Azuma said, "Good one, Miyabi. It will increase our popularity too. And we will have a lot of advantages. Even if grandmother was still alive she wouldn't have any way to object to this marriage, not when there are so many chances she can get."

"But then isn't it uncomfortable, being sponsored by your own husband?" Kahoko said, "It sounds like marrying for business."

"That's how it works in our family anyway, Kahoko-neesama," Miyabi said, "You know that, don't you?"

"Of course," Kahoko said, "I still remember."

"Well, I should probably get going now," Azuma said, "It's almost time for the flight."

"Oh, okay then," Kahoko said.

"I'll give you two lovebirds some alone space," Miyabi said, "Bye, onii-sama, see you again soon."

"Bye, Miyabi," Azuma said, smiling his gentlemanly smile, "Thank you for the help yesterday."

"Anytime, Azuma-niisama," Miyabi said, then she grinned, "The next time you come back, you have to bring me some new clothes."

"Of course," Azuma said, "No problem at all. Do you want clothes too, Kahoko?"

"No thank you," Kahoko said, "I have _enough_."

Miyabi laughed again and Azuma chuckled at this answer. It's so typical of her.

"You'd probably need a new wedding dress, Kahoko-neesama," Miyabi said, making Kahoko blush again, "But I guess that will be mine and our onee-sama's chance to dress you up... We can't have Azuma-niisama do it all the time, it's not fair!!"

"Miyabi-chan..." Kahoko said, stressed out by the idea of getting dressed up by Miyabi. She seems to be worse than her brother. To add to that, this older sister of theirs, the one she had never met before, seems to like dressing people up too. Oh, what a dilemma.

"Well, Kahoko-neesama, let's hang out after this," Miyabi said, "I'll be waiting in that café over there!!" After saying this she left Azuma and Kahoko alone.

"Kahoko, please come visit me on your tour, okay?" Azuma said.

"Yeah, of course!!" Kahoko said, "That was why I wanted to go on tour to England in the first place!!!"

"Okay, then, see you in June," Azuma said, smiling the smile that will make every single female in the world - with the exception of Kahoko, Amou, and his sisters – melt.

"Don't forget to call, Azuma-san," Kahoko said, "I'll pick it up, even if it's at 2 in the morning!!! I promise!!!"

"That's bad for your health, Kahoko," Azuma said, "You have to recharge _your_ energy too..."

Kahoko blushed, knowing what Azuma's implying, "Last night was enough for four months..."

"For you, maybe, but not for me" Azuma said, a tiny smirk on his face, so that no one can see it.

"Here?? In front of all these people???" Kahoko said in horror, "That's display of public affection!!! What if there are photographers around??? Paparazzi???"

"Who cares about them?" Azuma said, "This relationship should be made public as soon as possible. If not people like your friend Mio will start pairing you with that womanless Tsukimori Len."

"Are you jealous?" Kahoko teased. Azuma just turned his head away, making her chuckle. Knowing that, Azuma looked at his watch again and realized that it's almost two.

"I have to go now, or I'll miss the flight," Azuma said.

"Oh, alright," Kahoko said in disappointment. Azuma realized this and hugged her.

"Please bear with it, Kahoko," Azuma whispered in her ear, "It's only four months."

"B-But you're too good-looking..." Kahoko said, "Who knows, there might be girls flirting around with you..."

"Look at me," Azuma said, turning her head so that she would look at him right in the eye, "Do you believe in me, Kahoko?"

"Y-Yes," Kahoko said.

"Then don't worry about a thing," Azuma said, smiling. Kahoko just nodded. "Well, bye then."

"Bye," Kahoko said, "I'm gonna miss you so much, Azuma-san..."

"At least you don't have to use business magazines anymore," Azuma said, chuckling, "See you in June."

"See you," Kahoko said. After that, Azuma walked a few steps, but then stopped, turned around, and walked over to Kahoko. "What is it?"

"I haven't got my goodbye kiss yet," Azuma said, smirking right in front of her face. Kahoko sighed, and gave him a kiss, on the cheek though. He gave her a disappointed look, "Well, that's fine, but I would prefer lips though."

"That's called revenge," Kahoko said, grinning. "You're not gonna get any from me for four months, Azuma-san, and you'd better not get any from other women..."

"Well, that's a shame," Azuma said playfully, "Enough talking. This time I'm really going. Bye."

"Bye, Azuma-san," Kahoko said, smiling. Azuma smiled back at her, and then turned around and walked away. Kahoko watched until his silky long hair disappeared into the crowd, and then she turned around and walked towards the café where Miyabi is waiting for her.

---

Around four months later...

"Hello?" the man's voice from the other line said.

"Azuma-san, am I interrupting anything?" Kahoko said, "I'll call you back later if I am."

"No, no, it's alright, honey," Azuma, who was the man in the other line, said, in a gentle voice, "Its 10 PM already in Japan right? If you call again later, when will you sleep?"

"Oh, okay," Kahoko said, "Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything? Are you sure? You're busy aren't you? I don't wanna cause you any trouble, Azuma-san..."

"I said its okay, Kahoko," Azuma said, "By the way, it's already June. When are you coming here?"

"That's why I called you," Kahoko said cheerfully and excitedly, "It's been confirmed. I'm gonna be there on June 15th!!! But I'll be moving to the next city on June 19th... So I guess it's not a full week, only five days..."

"Oh, really? That's good then," Azuma said delightfully, "So you will be here in the next two weeks, am I right?"

"Yeah!!! Isn't that great news, Azuma-san??? We can finally meet again after 4 months!!!" Kahoko exclaimed exuberantly over the phone. She was really excited about this tour. She just can't wait to meet her beloved Azuma again.

"Of course," Azuma said, "Do you need me to pick you up in the airport?"

"Ah," Kahoko said, suddenly changing into an apologetic tone, "Sorry, but don't..."

"Why?" Azuma asked curiously. Does she have someone else to pick her up? Why doesn't she want him to be there?

"Because, well," Kahoko said, "My manager doesn't know that we're going out."

"Then, it will be a great opportunity to tell him, no?" Azuma said in a kind tone. For some reason, these past four months he hadn't been using his callous tone very often. On the phone, he always uses his kind, sweet, voice, but not his princely and gentlemanly voice. That's for public, and his two other voices are reserved for uses with _his_ Kahoko only.

"He'll get mad at me," Kahoko said, "He doesn't want me to go out with anyone, since he thought that it might tarnish my reputation. I think he's stupid."

"Being _my_ girlfriend won't tarnish your reputation at all, Kahoko," Azuma said, "It will only help you boost up your popularity. Tell him that. You'll get more money that way. Tell him that I'll sponsor you too. I'll be your _regular_ main sponsor."

"Still, Azuma-san, don't come, okay?" Kahoko said in a begging tone, "Please? I'm really sorry..."

"Fine," Azuma said, "Make sure you come visit me. Do you know where my office is?"

"Yeah, I do," Kahoko said, "I'll make sure I visit you. But I will have concerts straightaway, starting from June 16... I'll arrive at night on June 15."

"Well, the point is you visit me, or I'll visit you," Azuma said, "As I said, I could track you down anywhere, Kahoko. I have my _sources_."

"Yeah, yeah," Kahoko said playfully, "I could use _my_ sources to track you down too, Azuma-san."

"What are your sources?" Azuma said in his long-time-no-use teasing tone, "Your business magazines?"

"No," Kahoko said, "I don't buy those anymore. They're unreliable. They didn't even know that you went back to Japan."

"For _your_ sake," Azuma added, and it made Kahoko blush. "I bet you're blushing right now."

"How did you know that??" Kahoko said, looking at her face in the mirror and noticed that she was blushing.

"I have a sixth sense," Azuma said playfully.

"Noooo," Kahoko said, "No, you don't..."

"Well, of course I don't," Azuma said, "I will be a freak if I do."

"Um, Azuma-san..."

"Yes?"

"I have to go to sleep now," Kahoko said again, "I'm going to have a concert tomorrow, and so I need to get a lot of rest."

"Of course," Azuma said, "It's late already. Around 10.30 PM, if I'm not wrong. Am I?"

"No, it's true," Kahoko said, "It is already 10.30. But as I said before, if I will always answer your call, whenever you called. Even if it's at 2 AM, I'll pick it up."

"Well, have a good sleep then, sweetie," Azuma said, "Have a nice dream."

"Thank you, Azuma-san," Kahoko said sweetly, "I'll call you again later. Bye."

"Bye," Azuma said, and then he hung up the phone.

The two of them thought at the same time, looking at their cell phones, _'Finally, we'll meet in two weeks...'_

---

_**chocolateicecream301's Notes**_

Phew, it's FINALLY done. I finished this like two weeks before February 27th. I'm so happy~~

I also want to confirm a sequel for this fic, which will be posted on Yunoki Azuma's birthday this year, which is on June 18, 2009. Is everyone happy??? I hope so!!! Squeee~~~ XD

Oh, I need to thank someone before I finish. I want to thank C_V for helping me give a title to this fic, which is 'Serenade', for suggesting about that last bit - that phone call between Azuma and Kahoko - and last but not least, for reminding me about Kaji :P (Sorry Kaji, I forgot all about you... Gomen, gomen :P) Oh, one more!! For typing that one sentence about Kaji and one other for Amou!! Thanks a bunch, C_V!!! ^__^ (ayame I'm sorry for using your partner lol)

Well, I guess that's it. I didn't really wanna talk too much, since I have lots of other things to do. Just do the usual, click that rectangular box that says 'Review this Story/Chapter' under this note and leave a review for me!!! Anonymous reviews are welcome, English and Bahasa Indonesia accepted!!!

Just one last thing...

Happy Birthday Hino Kahoko!!!

(Feb 27, 2009)

**Something to remember before you review:** This is a **ONE-SHOT** and there's going to be a **SEQUEL**. No asking me to make this an ongoing fic (because I already have one on hiatus and I'm better at making oneshots lol) Review!!!

Summary for Amour

After four months, Kahoko is finally going to England on tour. They were really looking forward to their meeting, but then, problems came up. What will happen between them? Will their relationship survive? Or will it fall? Yunoki Azuma x Hino Kahoko


End file.
